Dancing Through Life
Dancing Through Life is sung between Fiyero, Elphaba, Galinda, Nessarose, and Boq, as well as the ensemble members. Tanz Durch Die Welt is the German version of this song, that translates to "Dance Through the World"''and ''Jinsei o odoriakase is the Japanese version of the song. Context The song is performed towards in the middle of the first act of the musical. Just prior to the song, Fiyero, the famed Winkie prince, arrives at Shiz University, where he meets Galinda and Boq. During the song, Fiyero sings about his beliefs regarding the problem with schools, and believes that people should ignore school, and live the "unexamined life." Also during this song, Boq confesses to Galinda his infatuation with her, and asks her to save a dance for him, after Fiyero invites everyone to the "most swankified" place in town, or the Ozdust Ballroom. Upon hearing Boq, Galinda tells him that someone would be her hero if they asked Nessarose, the crippled sister of Elphaba, to the dance. Galinda does this not to help Nessarose, but to avoid Boq, and start a relationship with Fiyero. Nessarose is thrilled at the possibility of having a fun night at the Ozdust Ballroom, and begins her infatuation with Boq, hinting at later events to come in the musical. Elphaba is later given a black, pointed hat, by Galinda, who was originally given the hat by her grandmother. Galinda gives this hat to Elphaba to ridicule her in front of others, reminiscent of What Is This Feeling? Nessarose and Elphaba also try to find a way to repay Galinda for her thoughtfulness. During the ball, Madame Morrible confronts Galinda, and gives her a training wand, saying it was at the request of the Thropps that Galinda begin sorcery training, though Madame Morrible has doubts of Galinda's abilities. However, she gives Galinda the wand. Later, Elphaba arrives at the ball, wearing the hat, and begins to dance, alone. Soon filled with remorse, Galinda joins her, and eventually, so does much of the audience, beginning their friendship. Boq and Nessarose begin their relationship, though Boq is only willingly participating to impress Glinda. Boq tries to admit his true reason for inviting Nessa, but is embarrassed when she intuits the truth on her own. Ashamed, he instead lies and claims he invited her because he finds her beautiful, then dances with her. Lyrics Videos Dancing Through Life - WICKED the Musical Dancing Through Life - Wicked-1 Kyle Dean Massey - Dancing Through Life (Full Scene HD) Dancing Through Life - Wicked - June 24, 2014 Dancing Through Life - Aaron Tveit Trivia *Other attempts that Stephen Schwartz came up with before settling with this song was: "Which Way Is The Party?", "Who Could Say No To You?", "Easy as Winkie Wine", and "We Deserve Each Other." *In the Original Broadway Cast recording of the album, Norbert Leo Butz can be heard misspeaking the line We can dance till it's light as We can dance till it lights. *In the San Francisco out-of-town-try-outs, the quote, "What's in the punch?" "Lemons and melons and pears," "Oh my," was originally said by Fiyero and Glinda. Category:Songs of Wicked Category:Songs sung by Elphaba Thropp Category:Songs sung by Glinda Upland Category:Songs sung by Fiyero Tigelaar Category:Songs sung by the Ensemble Category:Galinda Upland Category:Fiyero Tigelaar Category:Wicked Category:Wicked the musical Category:Elphaba Thropp Category:Songs sung by Nessarose Thropp Category:Broadway